Defiance Can Be Nice
by BaleighMakara
Summary: Karkat has some family problems and an interesting school life...but his near perfect boyfriend has the capabilities to numb all his pain. Warnings: Language, abuse, yaoi smut lemon, cont. on inside.


_AN: My first fanfic I ever wrote! _

_Warnings: OOC-ness galore, Abuse, Language, and smut yaoi lemon goodness._

_I noticed after I wrote it that there is another story out there like this and I am so so sorry for the similarities! I didn't copy I promise._

_Sorry for any errors. _

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You're fifteen years old and you are in tenth grade. You are walking home from another shitty day at school when you hear a footstep behind you. You tense your back and wait for another blow from those disgusting bullies from your school. You are surprised when you feel a gentle hand on your lower back and feel a kiss on the top of your head. Gamzee Makara.

That boy is perfect in every way imaginable. Sure he can get a bit crazy and uncontrollable at times, but he's the only one that actually cares about you. Gamzee is your long-time boyfriend now and you can't live without him. You turn to face Gamzee and he pulls his fingers through your messy hair and cups your body to his with his other arm. Gamzee pulls you up for a passionate loving kiss; you are much shorter than Gamzee. But he doesn't mind. You get nervous again. What if your dad sees you with Gamzee, him holding you like this? You're only five houses away from your house. He would have total reason to kick you out then. Your dad hates gays. You've never actually said the words to your dad that you're gay. And you haven't let any solid proof slip through to show too much.

Your mind flips to the night before. You were on your laptop when Gamzee sent you a request for a video chat and you were totally shocked to see that when you opened the chatbox that he was totally naked. You got hard instantly. No matter how many times you see your six-month boyfriend shirtless, or totally naked, you get hard. Gamzee is trying to be teasingly modest. You can only see part of his bulge. He's seductively guarding part with his hand. His hair in his eyes a little bit, with his eyes sparkling at you. This isn't the first time this has happened however. You just can't get used to how perfect he is. You'll never admit that though. You try to hide your blushing face.

"Hey sexylicious" Gamzee says

"Hey fuckass" you reply, just because it's the only thing you can think of. You can barely breathe.

"Strip for me baby. Oh pretty please? It is my birthday." Shit. You almost forgot. You hastily take off your clothes and do a shy little spin for him in the webcam.

"You look delicious Karbro. Haha, already hard? Me too." Gamzee flashes a huge grin that makes his little fangs show. You always thought his fangs were sexy. And Gamzee loves to bite your neck.

"Kar, when can we do this for real? I want you so bad! I just can't take it." Gamzee pleads.

"I know silly. I feel it too. Maybe tomorrow? I don't know if I'm ready yet…" Karkat looks troubled.

"Kar, I'm not pushing you. I hope you know that. Whenever you feel ready we'll do it for real. Next week, next month, next year, anytime anywhere bro." Gamzee gets closer to the screen.

"I love you Gamzee, now are we gonna do this or what?" Karkat's half moaning already.

"You motherfucking bet baby." Gamzee pulls his laptop on to his bed and sets it up so his back is propped up against his pillows but you can see his whole 8 inch, rock hard cock. His hand sits at the base of his shaft, waiting.

You quickly do the same. Your body is a lot more sensitive than your boyfriend's. Just one touch could send you reeling. Gamzee on the other hand can endure pain and pleasure without even flinching. That's why when you place your fingertips slightly on the tip of your dick you shudder and moan so damn loud you swear your dad could hear it.

Gamzee does a silly giggle in the background. Both of you are already glistening with pre-cum. You can't take it any more. You start masturbating right in front of Gamzee. Just like he wanted, and Gamzee does the same. You both end up cumming at the same time. You had to bite down on a pillow to keep from screaming Gamzee's name. You love him so much. You blow Gamzee a kiss after cleaning up and promise to meet him at his house in the morning before school.

And you did.

You return to the present. Gamzee has a curious face on.

"Kar, are you okay?" Gamzee looks worried.

"Yeah fuckass, I was just daydreaming." You hug Gamzee tight. "Can I come over tonight?" you ask. Gamzee lives across the street and two houses down from you. Your father barely even knows he exists, and you suppose that is a good thing. He won't find you then.

"Are you sure? You were nervous yesterday and I don't wanna force you int-…" You interrupt Gamzee mid-sentence.

"Quiet. I want this. Please. I can't pretend that I don't want it anymore. Please." You moan softly into Gamzee's neck. Gamzee hasn't ever heard you beg like this. For anything.

"Anytime, anywhere I all up and said didn't I? Anything for my love."

Gamzee gets a confused expression on his face and you can guess what he's going to say next.

"Karbro… Don't you think… your dad should know now? You shouldn't keep this a secret. It's who you are. It's who we are." Gamzee looks away as he says this. Anticipating the reaction he always gets. Karkat normally yells at him and tells him over and over that his dad would kick him out if he were to tell his homophobic bastard of a father that his one and only child, his one son, is a "cocksucking yaoi faggot" in Kar's dad's words.

"You're right." You whisper.

"I am?" Gamzee looks at you with hope in his tired eyes.

"Yes. I love you Gamzee. And I'm gay. It's who we are together. My dad needs to know." You're just as surprised as Gamzee to hear this come out of your mouth.

"You can always come to my place if…" Gamzee doesn't need to finish the statement. You already know what will happen when you tell your father.

You walk the next five houses to get to your front door. You take a deep breath. You walk in and you see your dad watching football on the couch in the living room. You walk tentatively over to where he is currently sitting and you knot your sweaty fingers together behind your back.

"Dad, we need to talk. I need you to listen and I need you to pay attention." You can't look him in the eyes after you speak.

"Okay, son. What's up? Did those kids hit you again? I called the principal and he said he would handle that…" you dad is off in his head again.

"NO dad. That doesn't matter right now." Your breathing is getting fast, and your stomach is flipping.

"Oh… okay. What do you need Karkat?" he mutters.

"Dad…I'm gay." You blurt out the last syllable as fast as your tongue can manage. Your dad excuses himself for a moment to wretch into the garbage can in the side of the room. When he comes back you can see his face turn from green to red to purple. You know what's going to happen next.

"You have got to be playing some sick joke you little bastard." Your dad reaches over and smacks you hard across your face. The blow knocks you down. You slowly get up on your knees, choking back tears. "No, dad. I'm gay. I have a boyfriend that I love and I don't care what you think anymore."

Three…two…one…

"Get. The. FUCK. Out. Of. My. House. NOW! I raised you better than this you selfish little fuck. Do you have any idea what a monster you are now? You disgust me. I HAVE NO SON. GET OUT!" your father is spitting and storming through the kitchen smashing his cheap whisky on the ground, sending glass and amber liquid everywhere as he does so. He reaches back to you and backhands you straight across your left cheek. You should have known this was coming. You thought you would be better prepared for it. You guess nothing can brace you for the loss of a home. You run and grab your backpack then slam the door on your way out. But not before you scream "You're disgusting and you are NOT my father!" back behind.

You run the three houses to Gamzee's place with tears streaming down your face. You burst through the door and Gamzee's already standing there like you knew he would be. Gamzee takes a half a second's glance at you and he already knows. He takes your backpack off and carries you down to his bedroom in the basement. Gamzee's parents are never home. They send money to Gamzee every so often to pay for his food. Their house is already paid off and his mom pays for the electric and gas and heat all online. His dad's a cheater and goes around fucking women all over the country while his mom goes on business trips.

Gamzee tucks you under his blankets and slowly slides under with you. His thin muscular body keeps you warm. You can see his scars delicately designed to look like art on his pale, perfect body. Gamzee once was in a decorative scar phase. You think they look good on him. They're cleaner than tattoos. Gamzee kisses your forehead and you realize you stopped crying. He slides your and his shirts off and pulls you close so he can warm you up more.

"Gamzee?" you whimper

"Yes sweetheart?" Gamzee replies in his smooth even toned melodious voice.

"Can we please… do it now? I'm ready. I need to defy my father. I want to feel the love I know we can make together ... Please." You don't know what has come over you today. But you know that this will be the best moment of your life. You can feel it.

Gamzee sighs gently and sweetly. His breath smells like Faygo. "As you wish, my love. I want you too."

"Lead the way? You know more about this than I do…"

Gamzee pulls Karkat up to him and kisses him passionately. He intertwines their legs together and rhythmically pushes his pelvis against Karkat's.

Karkat moans into Gamzee's mouth and Gamzee takes that as a good sign. Gamzee kisses down Karkat's face and puts his smooth lips on his neck.

Gamzee gently bites down on Kar's neck and he can feel the grumbling in the other boy's chest, almost like purring. He moves on.

Gamzee kisses down Karkat's little belly. He still has a little baby chub. Gamzee loves it. It makes him all the cuddlier.

Gamzee pulls Karkat's pants down just a little so that he can see his love lines. He kisses down KK's belly and then takes KK's pants off with more speed than Karkat knew was possible.

Before Karkat knows it Gamzee's mouth is on his dick moving up and down. It felt heavenly. Karkat could feel the slightest trace of Gamzee's fangs and that turned him on almost too much.

He had to show Gamzee that he wasn't a wimp. He could take ecstasy. Karkat runs his fingers through Gamzee's messy hair and arches his back and moans.

Gamzee takes this as a sign to go deeper and Gamzee takes all of Karkat's hard cock in his mouth. Karkat couldn't take any more and he screamed out loud and shot his whole load into Gamzee's mouth. Y

ou see Gam lick his lips and turn away from you. You get scared and you start to think you did something wrong but just then Gamzee slides off his own pants and moves up to kiss Karkat and push their bodies together in a loving embrace.

Karkat moans deeply. He whispers softly, almost inaudibly to Gamzee…"I want it all Gamzee…please…"

Gamzee turns Karkat over and gives his back a little massage while toying with his own body… getting himself ready. He puts a little lube on his dick.

He thinks it'll make it easier for the adorably sensitive Karkat. Gamzee fits his hands into the small curves of Karkat's hips and leans over to say "I'm sorry if this hurts baby. It'll all be better soon. I'll be gentle I promise, love."

And with that Gamzee puts the head of his cock so it can almost enter Kar… and he gently, easily, slides his huge dick deep into The petite boy's cute little ass.

Karkat grits his teeth against the searing pain deep in his back as Gamzee ever so slowly starts to rock back and forth. This is what he wanted. The pain is easily overruled by the ecstasy he feels by the every touch of Gamzee. Karkat tells Gamzee in a sweet, clear voice "Gamzee, I love you". Gamzee replied with a

deep

smooth

"I love you too Karkat. Always and forever".


End file.
